Where's Kim?
by KPFAN3617
Summary: When Ron was rushed to the hospital questions are being asked. One of them being... Where is Kim? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIM POSSIBLE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KIM POSSIBLE. ALL COPYRIGHTS ARE OWNED BY DISNEY.**

Chapter One: Where's Kim?

Dr. Ann Possible was in her office at the Middleton hospital taking a lunch break. She felt tired as she was taking a bite out of her salad. It was like any other day at the hospital that was until Ann's office door swung open by a nurse.

Ann obviously taken by surprise by the nurse's unexpected entry quickly got up from her chair.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Ann asked.

"Dr. Possible, Dr. Samuels wants to talk to you right away. He's waiting for in front of the operating room" was all the nurse said to Mrs. Dr. Possible before leaving her office. Without thinking twice Ann rushed herself to the operating room.

Ann was used to being quick on her feet since a doctor's work was never done at the hospital. She was always on call so being interrupted wasn't something new but something about the nurse's reaction gave her a different feeling. She was worried. She didn't know what to expect, did it have something to do with her world famous teen hero daughter?

"Richard" Ann said finally reaching the operating room "what's going on? Why did you ask Kate to call me here?"

"Ann, the boy who is always with your daughter …." Dr. Samuels said

"Ron?" Ann quickly responded. She felt her stomach in knots. "What happened to Ron?!" Ann asked frantically "And Kim?!" Ann asked looking to see if she saw Kim anywhere or if Kim was…

"Ann listen" Dr. Samuels said trying to get Ann's attention "Ron was brought in just a few minutes ago… in very bad conditions." That wasn't something the brain surgeon wanted to hear. Even though Ron wasn't her son she felt like he was. He was part of her family and a great friend to her daughter.

"We don't know where Kim is" Dr. Samuels said breaking Ann's thoughts. "She didn't come with the boy" Dr. Samuels calmly told the brain surgeon.

_Kimmie isn't here… with Ron? _ Ann thought. It took her less than a second to focus.

_Where Kim is isn't important right now. What's important right now is…_

"Define bad conditions?" Ann asked nervously worrying about how bad Ron's condition might be.

"Let me put it this way" Dr. Samuels said "he has fracture wounds. We don't know the seriousness of them just yet…not to mention he has a broken leg. We are pepping him for surgery as we speak" Dr. Samuels said.

"I'm going in" Ann firmly said.

"Ann I don't think…"

"Look Richard" Ann said "Ron is like a son to me. I've seen him grown up with my own eyes with my Kimmie. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to him and I had the power to do something to prevent it. I'm going in" Ann said standing her ground glaring at the doctor. There wasn't going to be anyone or anything standing in her way from helping Ron if she had anything to say about it.

"Fine Ann, Go prep for surgery" Dr. Samuels said following Ann, who was already walking herself through the operating room doors.

KP

A red headed teenage girl lay on a small single bed. It was dark inside her room, there was no windows, no light but a little nightlight shining a small light in a corner of the room. She closed her eyes resting her head on a dirty piece of laundry snuggling herself with it.

She slowly heard the locks from the door being unlock.

Click, Click, Click

When the door finally opened the light was turned on inside the room. The red headed girl slowly opened her eyes to see a tall, tan, muscular man, no older than in his mid-40's, standing in front of the door.

"Let's move Esmeralda! Get dress and move it" He hissed through his teeth. The red headed girl frighten got up as quickly as she could. She moved to small corner of the room where there was a long wavy black wig and chocolate brown contact lenses on top of a pair of worn out pants and long sleeve shirt. She stared at the contacts slowly lifting them up. The chocolate brown color reminded her of something...something she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Move it before I beat the living…" The man hissed again, glaring at the red headed teen.

"No please I'll hurry" the teen said stopping the man before he can say anything more. She grabbed the worn down ripped jeans and a long sleeve black shirt as quickly as she could. When she was done putting on her clothes she put on her wig and contacts.

"Finally" the man said. He walked towards the red headed girl and yanked her out the door.

KP

Ann was outside Ron's room waiting for any sign of Kim. She didn't have a clue to where her daughter might be. She place her hand under her chin thinking of a possible reason why she wouldn't be here...she had none.

"Ann!"

She turned to see her husband James and the twins walking her way.

"How's" Jim said "Ron?" Tim finished the question looking at their mother.

"Ron's going to make a full recovery" Ann smiled "he does have a broken leg but another than that he's perfectly fine"

"Can we see him?" The tweebs asked in unison.

"Of course, just don't make so much noise okay boys?" Ann said opening the door letting the tweebs inside.

The Possible adults stood outside the room. James stared at his wife, who had a worried look on her face. with concern. He didn't know what could be troubling his wife. Everything seemed fine, Ron was going to make a full recovery. So why would she looked as though something terrible had happened? After a minute since the tweebs entered Ron's room and no sounds of bickering were heard it finally came to him.

"Hon, Where's Kim?"

KP

The room where the red headed teen was was huge! It was filled with sewing machines and the women operating them while they chatting among themselves. The room was hot and stuffy, with everyone wiping off the sweat from their faces as they continued their sewing.

The red-head teen was isolated from the rest of the workers. She was sitting at her own table with a rugged man by her side a few feet away from the rest. She was told not socialized with them and that if she did consequences were sure to come. She was silent throughout the day. She spoke no word unless addressed to do so by the rugged guard. She simply sat on the chair wiping the sweat from her face and sewing the pieces of cloth one by one. She would sometimes let her eyes wonder towards the window at stare at it when the rugged man wasn't looking. She didn't know why but she felt… happier looking outside. She let her mind wonder with the dreams and hopes that she had. She imagined her having a mother, father, and brothers all living in a two-story house together. She imagined herself sleeping in comfortable bed with a huge window where she can see the night sky. She even imagined herself having a boyfriend with blonde hair with chocolate eyes living a happy life.

"Don't make me hit you again girl! Back to work!" a rugged man said smacking the teen on the head.

Breaking from her fantasies, the red headed teen quickly continued her work, wiping again the sweat pouring down her face.

KP

Ron slowly woke up. He felt sore and every single part of his body was aching in pain. Ever so slowly he tried pushing himself upward but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh no you don't young man, you need to stay in bed" said a voice that Ron only recognized as his...

"Mom?" He asked weakly. When he opened his eyes fully he saw all the smiling faces of his parents and the Possible's with "Get well soon" balloons filling the room.

"Ron, how are you feeling?" Ann asked giving him a friendly smile.

"Very tired Mrs. Dr. P… where am I?" The blonde asked as he looked around the room. He stared at everyone with a puzzled expression.

"Ronald, Son" Mr. Stoppable said.

"You're in the hospital" Mr. Stoppable finished as he placed his hands gently on Ron's shoulder.

"Hospital? Why am I…?" Ron started to ask when he was cut off.

"C'mon everyone" Ann said "I think Ron needs some rest. It's been a long day for everyone"

"Ann's right" Mrs. Stoppable said.

She looked at her son with a smile "We'll be back later Ronnie" She said. " After you gets some rest"

Everyone nodded in agreement making their way outside of the room. Ann was about to get out of the room herself when Ron's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Mrs. Dr. P, Can I ask ya something and promise to be honest with me?"

Ann looked at Ron. "Sure Ron" she responded giving Ron a very weak smile.

"Where's Kim?"

**AUTHOR NOTE: Here's Chapter One. This might just turn into a one shot unless you guys think I should continue. Please review let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas for this story please let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney and I'm writing this story for my own pleasure._**

Chapter Two: Thoughts that can consume you

Ron laid uneasy on the hospital bed, trying to cope with the pain he felt. When he would move his body to make himself comfortable, his body would ache making Ron try to stay still in fear of feeling the horrifying pain again. Laying on the hospital bed made Ron's mind race with thoughts that were echoing inside his mind.

He knew it was because of a mission that he was admitted to the hospital. Ron knew that much but the question was... which mission? Which villain did they face and stopped their evil quest for world domination? Ron was frustrated with himself for not remembering the mission. He sighed to himself turning on the television but even the TV's captivating imagines and sounds couldn't ease Ron's mind.

The blonde pondered the thought as to why Kim, his best friend since Pre-K, hasn't been seen since he was admitted into the hospital. It wasn't like Kim to not be at his side, especially if he was at the hospital. Kim was always at Ron's side no matter how big or small the sitch was and that's what made the blonde ponder even more. He thought of different logical reasons why Kim wouldn't be there and very single one came with a negative conclusion.

The blonde sighed again remembering Mrs. Dr. Possible words

**_"Ron, I _****_don't know"_**

Ron tried to focus his mind on the Fearless Ferret episode being played but with no use.

He decide he would turn it off and was about to do so until he heard footsteps outside his room.

"Nuh uh! I'm going to do it" Ron heard from outside the door. He quickly recognized the voice belong to Jim. Or did it belong to Tim?

"No way! I'm..." The doors opened to reveal the tweebs walking inside the room with Tim's voice filling the room " going to do it"

Once the tweebs entered Ron's room, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable as well as Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible quickly followed behind them.

"Now boys" Mr. Dr. Possible warned his twin son's giving them a stern stare. "Behave" Mr. Dr. Possible said.

After seeing the boys received the warning loud and clear he focused his attention on Ron. He gave the blonde a warm smile walking closer to Ron's bed.

"Ronald, how are you feeling?" He asked putting his arm on Ron's shoulder.

"Fine as I can be being here Mr. Dr. P" he smiled chuckling. The adults laughed at the humor Ron was trying to give.

"Hey Ron!" Jim said "someone ..."

"wants to see you" Tim finished showing Ron Rufus. Rufus was on Tim's hand with the biggest smile on his face, glad he was finally able to see Ron. He jumped off of Tim's hand and landed on the bed.

"Rufus! I was wondering where you were!" Ron said smiling at his pet naked mole rat. Rufus was now close to Ron's face and gave him a hug on his cheek. Ron brought his hand behind Rufus bringing him closer to his face embracing the hug.

"Any news from Kim?" Ron asked after breaking his hug with Rufus.

Everyone was silent and avoiding Ron's eyes. The adults all looked at each other not quite sure what to answer. Mrs. Dr. Possible was the one who broke the silence in the room.

"Ron" Mrs. Dr. Possible said. She thought she was going to able to tell the blonde that none of them had any idea as to where Kim might be but seeing Ron hopeful eyes she couldn't bring herself to do it. Mrs. Stoppable knew Mrs. Dr. Possible couldn't bring herself to tell her son.

"What Ann is trying to tell you Ronnie is...we haven't heard anything with Kim" Mrs. Stoppable said.

Ron looked at everyone with a sadden face. There was only one person left who might have the answers the blonde was looking for.

"I need to talk to Wade" Ron said "maybe he can fill in the blanks." No one in the room was surprise by Ron's answer nor did they opposed him doing so as he reached for the telephone beside him. He started to dial the familiar number.

_At least I remember that_ Ron thought.

Mrs. Possible stopped him before he pressed the talk button. She touched Ron's hand and slowly lowered the phone onto the bed. "Ron, I don't think it'll be necessary to call Wade by the phone."

Ron blinked, not understanding the neurosurgeon. Seeing the confused look Ron was giving her she took out the Kimmunicator from her lab pocket.

"I think you should use this" She said handing Ron the Kimmunicator.

"Where do you...?" Ron couldn't finished his sentence. He was utterly baffled as to why Ann had the Kimmunicator.

"They found it inside one of your pockets when they were dressing you for surgery" Ann said.

Ron had a blank expression on his face, not even showing the slightest pinch of emotion. He simply just looked at Kimmunicator and backed at Mrs. Dr. Possible with unreadable eyes.

Ron was starting to get sicker than he already was, not saying a word since Ann handed him the Kimmunicator. The adults,as well as the tweebs, were starting to get worried about Ron's unusual behavior.

"What's wrong..." Tim asked "With Ron?" Jim finished.

Everyone glanced Mrs. Dr. Possible's direction waiting for the answer.

"I think it's best if we leave Ron alone for the moment" Ann said."I think he is going into a state of shock, which is common in these sort of cases."

She looked at Ron was devastated eyes. She had truly hoped Ron might of had the answers as to where Kim might be. But as the neurosurgeon looked at Ron's current state, she knew the blonde was as lost as her.

Everyone agreed with what Ann had told figured none of them would be able to comprehend what Ron was going continued his blank expression as the tweebs started to make there way out of the hospital room.

" Should we talk Rufus with us?" the tweebs said in unison.

Mrs. Dr. Possible shook her head " No boys, let Rufus stay with Ron."

She walked towards her sons " Let's give Ron some space." She said as she escorted the boys out of the room. James followed his family leaving the Stoppables alone with their son.

Mrs. Stoppable went to son's side and left him some home cooked food she prepared for him, leaving it on the table beside him.

Mr. Stoppable, following his spouse, did the same leaving some of Ron's comics and portable video game as well. Mrs. Stoppable gave Ron a kiss on the forehead. "We'll be back tomorrow, Hon" Mrs. Stoppable said caressing her son's hair.

Mr. Stoppable took his wife's hand and touched his son's shoulder " Goodbye Son. I'll be here tomorrow straight after work"

The Stoppable's both exited the room giving Ron one last look of worry and concern before leaving the room. Ron was now alone l with nothing more than his consuming thoughts.

KP

The Red-headed teen was tossed like garbage into her small room. She let out a small grunt as she fell face down on the cement floor. She didn't bother to look at the rugged man who tossed her inside but stared at the wall trying to hide the tears.

"Esmeralda, You've been a very naughty girl today" The man said in Spanish chuckling a semi-evil chuckle "You know what I must do now"

Esmeralda shivered with tears flowing down her face. She knew what was going to happen, rather if she was good or bad there was no escaping what was going to her. She ever so slowly started taking of her wig and contacts off. She gently placed them aside on the floor. She closed her eyes shut, hoping this was going to be the day someone would rescue her. Every night she hoped her knight in shinning armor would come to her. He would rescue her from this injustice,free her from her oppressors and go with him somewhere safe. She continued to hope until she heard the man speak again.

"I wish I didn't have to do this Esmi" The man said. She let out a small sob getting up slowly from the ground, taking off her shirt. She knew tonight, her prince charming wasn't coming.

KP...

Ron took the Kimmunicator into his hands,thinking. He debated with himself rather if he should call Wade and face whatever Wade had in store for him or just wait. As always he feared the worse, not wanting to hear that something terrible had happened to his best friend. He put on a brave face and looked at Rufus.

"Well, here it goes buddy" he said pressing the Kimmunicator.

Wade wasn't paying attention to what was on the monitor as he would normally would. He was looking at some long strips of paper, skimming it as he spoke.

"Finally"Wade said "I'm been trying to reach you guys but there was no response."

Ron didn't say anything, made the twelve year old super genius stop his skimming at look at the monitor.

Wade looked at the screen to see Ron.

"Oh Hi Ron" Wade said smiling at him " feeling better?" He asked.

"Somewhat, little sore but that's not why I called" Ron said.

Wade raised one eyebrow not knowing what to make of the statement.

"It's not?" Wade asked

"Wade, do you know where Kim is?"Ron blurted out.

Wade was baffled. He continued to raise his eyebrow " What do you mean?" Wade asked Ron. "Isn't she with you?" he was starting to become concern,

Ron didn't know rather to take what Wade said as good news or bad news. It was good news that Wade had no idea Kim wasn't with him because it meant Kim wasn't dead from the mission and that was a relief in Ron's mind. But the bad news was he was back to were he started... still having no clue as to where Kim might be.

"No she isn't" Ron said "I was hoping that you might have had an idea where she might be... or at least some info we can use to find her" Ron said disappointed.

"No Ron" Wade said "the last time I heard from Kim was when you guys left for the mission to stop Dr. Drakken..."

**Author note: Well now we know Dr. Drakken had something to do with it. Thanks again for the reviews I very much appreciate the feedback you all give me. please review and tell me what you thought of the update. till the next sitch, KPFAN OUT**


End file.
